best_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Neptune
Baby Neptune Is Eleventh or Thirteenth Baby Einstein Movie It Was Released in October 24, 2003 That Means Neptune Is The Favourite Planet and released again on December 1, 2009. Host by Neptune The Turtle. Words # Ocean # Waves # Coral Reef # Coral Anemone # Coral Cave # Coral Winds # Coral Edges # Coral Banks # Deep Ocean # Sea Bed # Sea Shore # Burmas Western Rocky Island # Sandy Coast # Shallow Sea # Beach # Rock Pools # Arctic # Geysers # Rivers And Lakes # Streams, Ravine, Waterfalls And Pond # Raindrops And Puddles # Pool # At My House # Sprinklers # Water Fountains # Water Hose # Watering Can # Sink # Toilet # Bath Tub # Water Characters # Neptune The Turtle # Oliver The Octopus # Quacker The Duck # Sandy The Seahorse # Knee Deep The Frog # Vivaldi The Duck # Misty The Mouse # Ollie The Otter # Neighton The Horse # Georgia The Giraffe # Mimi The Monkey # Da Vinci The Monkey # Pavlov The Dog (brown) # Gutteral The Kangaroo # Harry The Hippo # Max The Sheep # Fregley The Pig # Oinky The Pig # Sunny The Rabbit # Bach The Rabbit # Mozart The Koala # Bard The Dragon # Penelope The Penguin # Wanda The Fish # Divin The Dolphin # Slick The Shark # Waldo The Walrus # Rudolph The Reindeer # Isaac The Lion # The Immortal Duck # Vincent Van Goat # Beethoven The Giraffe # Wordsworth The Parrot # Pavlov The Dog (red) # Jane The Monkey # Chillin The Chicken # Betsy The Cow # Surfin The Sea Turtle # Roary The Lion Music # Orchestra tune-up # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Allegro, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Bourrée, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Passepied, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 3 in G, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Menuet, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Alla Hornpipe, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Air, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Allegro, Handel # Blue Danube Waltz, Strauss # Concerto in A, Telemann # Water Music, Bourrée, Telemann # Water Music, Harlequinade, Telemann # Water Music, Ebb and Flow, Telemann # Contradance No. 11, Beethoven # Contradance No. 12, Beethoven # Nocturne No. 6, K239, 1st movement, Mozart # Nocturne No. 6, K239, 3rd movement, Mozart # La Mer, Debussy # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Fanfare and Overture, Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Menuet medley, Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, La Réjouissance, Handel # Suite Bergamasque, L. 75/3, Clair de Lune, Debussy # Canon In D, Pachelbel Puppet Shows # Blowing Shells # Chase The Crab # Neptune's Fishing # Neighton's Swimming # Pavlov's Brush Your Teeth # Jane's Fishing # Thrillin And Gumbo Play In The Pool # Bard and Divin' Play With Bubbles # Vincent's Painting Category:Article turtles Category:Movies